


outlaw of redemption

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Politics, Rebellion, Riots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Matias said, once, that his voice was the word of all the devils disgusted with what the world has become.Matias also was (is?) an alcoholic, Malo muses, not-quite green eyes level with the teacher's gaze.





	outlaw of redemption

"You don't get it," Malo hisses, a snarl lighting the edges of his words aflame. His bat (forever connected or close somehow) thumps itself carefully into the crook of his shoulder, heavy weight nestled in. 

"I'm not sure I quite understand," the teacher quips, fake smile straining as she looks down towards the shorter ultimate.

(Malo snorts. This was the same teacher who thought miss 'i was born royalty so i can skive class' was _soft)._

(If Mackenzie was soft, he was diamond sandpaper; rough enough to make you bleed). 

(He could live with that, he thinks). 

"It's my job to care," he growls, leaning forwards, hand clenching around the bats grip. 

The teachers eyes soften. "Oh, honey," she starts, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. "It's not, really, is it?" 

Malo pulls on the bat with an audible thunk as it hits ground, back straightening and eyes narrowing. (His eyes were envy green once, he thinks, bright and shocking and _Innocent)._

"Your role is to die, Malo." She says, hand gently patting his shoulder. "You're the martyr; you just start the revolutio-"

"Then watch me die." He snaps, pulling away, free hand firmly in his pocket. "Watch the bullet tear through my skull and spit the remains out. Watch the garrote slip through my neck so cleanly. Watch my body hoisted up." 

His voice cracks as he leans in, bat placed gently against the teacher's chest. "Watch the governments rejoice as the only _fucking_ rival they had dies, and all the changes are reversed. That's on your head."


End file.
